1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly that fastens a plate member to a support, and more particularly to a cam and post type fastener used to assemble structures such as ready-to-assemble metal furniture having thin shells. The present invention finds utility in fastening ready-to-assemble metal furniture, but one may employ it in a wide variety of other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of fasteners for wood furniture, metal cabinets, and other such objects. Prior fasteners used to assemble metal objects include insert, screw and rivet fasteners designed to permanently attach modules or components together. They also include recently developed anchor and screw-type fasteners.
Prior fasteners used to fasten wood components together include dowels, screws, brackets, and anchors. Some of these connectors are made of metal; others are made of plastic of high strength and rigidity. Minifix Precision Assembly Systems made by Hafele, Inc. and distributed by Hafele America Co. of Archdale, N.C. employs cam and post fasteners for the assembly of ready-to-assembly wood furniture. But these fasteners cannot adequately fasten thin gauge fabricated metal products.
The fastening assembly of the present invention is a cam and post arrangement with a simple construction that minimizes the expense of manufacture and allows quick and effective operation. It operates effectively in thin gauge metal products as well as in a wide variety of applications. It allows the fastening of two structures, with a wall member of one structure placed in face-to-face relation with that of the other structure. It allows the fastening of the wall member of a moveable structure to a permanent wall or base.